1. Field
A method and an apparatus relate to an image forming apparatus and a diagnosing method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus that is able to diagnose and correct using an original chart disposed on a cover unit of the image forming apparatus, and a diagnosing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints printing data generated in a print control terminal apparatus such as a computer on a recording sheet. Such image forming apparatus may be a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, or a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) that performs a variety of functions such as copying, printing, or faxing.
Characteristics of a printout of an image forming apparatus may become different from those of the printout at initial manufacture and installation according to usage time, the number of times of printing, and temperature and humidity of an environment where a product was installed. To attempt to solve such a problem, a user (or a manger) may perform diagnosis and correction for an image forming apparatus by using an original chart for diagnosis and correction.
Conventionally, a manufacturer produced and distributed such an original chart for diagnosis and correction as a separate item. There was a problem in that diagnosis and correction could not be performed appropriately, because when the original chart was provided as a separate item and was not well managed, the original chart could be damaged. In addition, there was a possibility of losing the original chart.
Moreover, at a point of time when diagnosis and correction were necessary, the image forming apparatus may be able to directly print and use the original chart, but when color properties of the image forming apparatus were changed, color correction could not be performed accurately.
In addition, when a user of the machine did not have access to the the original chart, there was a problem that when a service call was performed to attempt diagnosis and correction with the original chart, the user wasted cost and time, for example, for a possibly simple diagnosis and correction that the user could handle alone.